The invention relates to a container package having a dish-shaped container with an edgewise flange covered by a lid which is welded to the flange.
Known containers of this type are constructed to be opened by peeling the cover foil from the flange of the container, thereby breaking the seam. It is a requirement for the satisfactory opening of such packages that the container portion is sufficiently rigid and that the seal or welding seam is not overly resistant to fracture.